Copper induction coil assemblies are usually employed in various induction heating applications, such as induction hardening, induction brazing, induction tempering, induction bonding, induction pre-heating and induction post-heating. For performing induction heating, induction coils are supplied with an electric power to generate electromagnetic field. Such electromagnetic field generates induced electric current within an electrically conducting component disposed in proximity of the induction coil. The induced electric current generates heat within the electrically conducting component.
Typically, various components of a copper induction coil assembly are manufactured using various manual manufacturing techniques. However, such manual manufacturing of the copper induction coil assembly consumes undesirable amount of time. Also, various components of the copper induction coil assembly formed by the manual manufacturing techniques may lack dimensional accuracy. This may reduce efficiency of heat treatment performed on the electrically conducting component. Further, the copper induction coil assembly manufactured by manual manufacturing techniques may be susceptible to distortion while performing the heat treatment on the electrically conducting component. Furthermore, the manual manufacturing techniques may be undesirable for manufacturing the induction coil assembly with complex dimensional characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,087,636, hereinafter referred to as the '636 patent, describes a method for producing a coil. The '636 patent relates to a method for producing a coil integrated in a substrate or applied to a substrate. The coil has first winding portions, each of which has first ends and second ends. The coil has second winding portions and third winding portions. Each two of the first ends are electrically interconnected by the second winding portions. Two corresponding second ends of the first winding portions are electrically interconnected by the third winding portions, such that coil windings of the coil are formed hereby. At least the first winding portions are applied by means of a 3D printing method, wherein this is aerosol jet or inkjet printing, for example. However, the '636 patent does not disclose method for manufacturing an induction coil assembly for heat treatment application.